


Team Day Late

by Yatterqueen



Series: #wedgiewednesday [23]
Category: Unlisted
Genre: Gen, no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatterqueen/pseuds/Yatterqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... this is a day late but I have a good excuse! I didn't feel like it. No, really, I got sidetracked with some school stuff & that takes way more precedence than this. I'm also not sure how happy I am with this (I wrote most of it half-asleep). Anyway, I do ship these two, so it might become an actual thing in the future.</p><p>Vote for next week's story <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://goo.gl/mm0Omd">here!</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Team Day Late

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is a day late but I have a good excuse! I didn't feel like it. No, really, I got sidetracked with some school stuff & that takes way more precedence than this. I'm also not sure how happy I am with this (I wrote most of it half-asleep). Anyway, I do ship these two, so it might become an actual thing in the future.
> 
> Vote for next week's story [here!](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://goo.gl/mm0Omd)

 Laura's apartment is as small as Carmilla's -- minus the high ceiling -- and Carmilla wastes no time in pointing that shit out.

"Why do you live in a hole?" she asks.

"My hole is bigger than yours," Laura points out, pulling off her Wolverine mask. That's technically true if you measured the room, but it isn't immediately visible, except to her highly trained eye. "Besides, I'm only one person. I don't need much room."

"Uh-huh," Carmilla says, taking off her Scorpion gear.

The two had teamed up ever so briefly (because the op only lasted a total of an hour) and now, they're trying to relax. Carmilla hadn't left clothes over before but because they were given advance notice of a potential mission, she left clothes over in advance.

"What do you have to eat, Lau?"

No response.

Carmilla turns the volume up on her voice. "Laura?" 

There's still no response.

_**"Laura!"**_ she yells.  

"I'll order pizza," Laura finally says, grabbing her home phone. It's on the wall, like a mid-90s throwback. "What do you want?"

"It to get here quickly," Carmilla answers, squeezing into her casual clothes, a pair of black shorts and a gray tank top. "Literally anything you put on it 'll be fine for me."

"If you say so."

Laura orders the pizza and then changes, though she retreats to her room to do so. Carmilla can't complain, because while she was changing, Laura made a point not to look at her. She supposes it's politeness, not disinterest.

When Laura returns dressed in a simple pair of jeans and an unbuttoned large plaid shirt with a black tank top underneath, she narrows her eyes at her green-haired friend sprawled over the couch watching some blood-filled wrestling match. "Where am I supposed to sit?"

Carmilla shrugs but makes no effort to move, instead shifting to get more comfortable. "Spooning's a real thing real people do."

"Carmilla."

"Fiiiine," she says with a heavy sigh. She moves so Laura can sit but playfully kicks her off as soon as her butt reaches the cushion. "Oops."

Laura glares. Carmilla doesn't feel fear very easily but she feels unease and understands to err on the side of caution from here forward.

"To err on the side of caution from here forward" tends not to mean "do the same thing that almost got you snikted twelve seconds ago again immediately" but, of course, there are exceptions to every rule and that is exactly what Carmilla does, kicking Laura off the couch.

Laura pretends not to be bothered by it. She is, however, and grabs Carmilla's foot and heaves with enough strength to pull her right off the couch.

Carmilla manages to turn her body such that she lands on her hands rather than her head.

"What the hell was that, dude?" she admonishes, somehow forgetting her role in driving her friend to this point. "Uncalled for, really."

"You kicked me _twice._ " Laura pushes Carmilla's body down with her foot, putting the green-haired girl face to face with the brown carpet. "Do you remember that dinner last week?"

"Laura, don't you dare!"

"Too late, Carmilla," she responds, kneeling down on her friend's back and reaching into her shorts, emerging with a thick yellow waistband attached to white panties. She gives a few gentle tugs before really wrenching back, lifting Carmilla's lower body off the ground and earning more than a few squeals as she pulls.

Carmilla shifts her legs on the ground, trying to find someway to alleviate the wedgie to no avail. There's nothing she can do but hope it doesn't go too far up her ass (after a few seconds, that's no longer a concern as they are _in there_ ), and wait for Laura to let the underwear snap back. Getting wedgied by the girl you like is embarrassing but Carmilla's face doesn't show it, only the discomfort of the wedgie.

"Laura -- ow, hey! These are good panties!"

"Stretchy too."

"Cut it -- whoa, okay, _ow._ "

Laura decides to show mercy and lets the panties go after a moment more of tugging. She takes a seat on the couch while Carmilla readjusts herself, both her underwear and her hair.

"Ugh, you are really good at giving wedgies, dude."

"You make it easy. You're a very good target."

"Yeah?" The competitive spirit in Carmilla starts to rear it's head. "Wanna' bet?"

"I just did it," Laura points out, wearing an expression of confusion. "There's nothing to bet about."

Carmilla shakes her head. "You caught me off guard in _one_ instance."

"Didn't I beat you the last time we had a fight?"

"...there's no way to say I've gotten better at giving wedgies without sounding like a goofball, but I mean, it's true. I survive with a bunch of She-Hulks."

"Yes, that's why you were hanging by your panties from a hook at the dinner last week."

"I've given my aunt a couple hanging wedgies too. You just happened to catch me at a bad time."

"If you say so."

Carmilla snorts. "Ah, I get it now. You're just _chicken_."

"I am not a chicken," Laura responds, "nor am I stupid. I know what you're doing. Why do you want me to rip your underwear so much?"

"What, I don't --" Carmilla's face flushes from the insinuation, though there's no truth in it. Dominated by Laura, perhaps, but wedgied by her? That's something different. So while trash-talking doesn't seem to be working, there are other tools in Carmilla's arsenal.

Namely, just fucking _going for it._

Carmilla darts off the floor and tackles Laura down onto the couch. She pins her arms to the cushion with her right and deadens them with her left, so Laura is left without the use of her arms for defense.  With an opportunity, she turns her over and pulls out the simple black briefs Laura's wearing, yanking them up her friend's butt.

"You didn't think I wouldn't get revenge, did you?"

"I had -- had hoped you were smarter than that," Laura groans as Carmilla pulls harder, lifting her off couch and making her taste the nylon underwear in the back of her throat. "But if you want to fight, we will fight and I will _win_."

Carmilla lets go, satisfied that she's started a fight. "How about we raise the stakes?"

Laura, regaining feeling and movement quickly due to her healing factor, picks out her wedgie first, before asking Carmilla to elaborate.

"Loser gets a _cute little_ panty vest for an _hour_."

"You mean _you_."

"Oh? _Bring_ it, Lau."

The two girls rush at each other, for a moment turning a wedgie fight into a UFC match, throwing roundhouses and right crosses, toe kicks and tomahawk elbows. Carmilla makes one mistake and Laura capitalizes, twirling right behind her and pulling up on the previously outstretched white panties.

"Owowowowowow!" Carmilla chants, trying to wrestle her underwear free.  

"Do you give up?"

"Not a chance!"  

Carmilla throws her body back at Laura so they both fall onto the couch and bounce off onto the ground, freeing her panties from Laura's grip.

The Wolverine goes after her again, but Carmilla reaches out to grab the front of her panties, and throws her overhead with a melvin-slash-judo flip she learned from Kate. However, she rolls through so she's on top of her friend, straddling her while continuing to pull.

"You give up, Lau?" she asks.

Laura grits her teeth and shakes her head, entirely uncomfortable from where her underwear is sinking in, but refusing to show it. She gets an idea from the movie that's on and looks at Carmilla with the most seductive gaze, the kind that makes men and women melt. "Will you let me go?"

"...s-sure," Carmilla agrees, not totally in control of herself.

When she lets go, Laura springs up to grab her head, wrapping her right arm around it in a modified facelock and then turns over, so now she's on top. She releases the facelock and pins Carmilla's hands to the ground, smiling.

"I didn't know it was that easy to get you. I'll have to do it more in the future."

"Shut up," Carmilla looks away, slightly blushing.

"Turn over?" Laura asks, trying the seduction route again, mainly for kicks. "For me, please?"

"No!"

Laura shrugs, and turns Carmilla over herself. "Have it your way."

"Hey, Laura -- get offa' me! My face is not a seat!"

Carmilla is ignored and Laura sits right on her head, before reaching back and gripping her panties. She counts down from three and then pulls like her life depends on it, even earning a few popping sounds from the cotton fabric.

The combination facesit and brutal wedgie is too much for Carmilla and she taps out after only a few seconds. When Laura gets up, Carmilla sits up on her knees, gesturing for Laura to finish it.

"You don't have to, Carmilla."

"I _lost_ and I woulda' made you do it."

Sensing no lie there, Laura does as she agreed to, pulling the panties up so that the legholes are over Carmilla's shoulders. For fun, she adds an atomic to it, which Carmilla protests before Laura pulls harder, quieting any resistance.

Laura looks at her friend -- underwear up over her chest, spread out over her back with only a little white line reminding that they _were_ panties, the waistband hooked on her forehead -- and smiles.

"You look funny," she says, not even trying to stifle her laughs.

Carmilla pulls the underwear from over her head and takes an indignant seat on the couch. "Laugh it up, Laura, I'm gonna' get you back one way or the other."

The doorbell rings.  

"Can you pay for the pizza?" Laura asks, fully capable of doing it, but wanting to see if Carmilla would do it _and_ honor the bet they've made.

As expected, Carmilla looks at her like she's stupid but she also says, "You'd owe me big time."

"What would you want?"

"...what about a kiss?"

Laura freezes and flushes red. "I...might..."

"I'm gonna' go pay for the pizza."

"Wait -- you know I wouldn't have to owe you anything to kiss you, right?"

Now Carmilla freezes and flushes red. "I..."

"I'll pay for the pizza," Laura says. " _You_ sit there and wait."


End file.
